


Answers

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen, TVL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally receives the answers he has longed for....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

He could not believe it had been over a decade since the interview. He looked at the cover of the book he was about to purchase in his shaking hands, The Vampire Lestat. He opened it to read the description in the book’s jacket. “Once an aristocrat in pre-revolutionary France under the influence of his parents to now the life of a rock star. Lestat is in search of other vampires to find answers to the legacy of the vampires eternal existence.” His answer to all my questions, finally, he thought as he excitedly went to purchase the book.

**Author's Note:**

> 4-17-16, 2:46pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: 40 Years Edition  
> Prompts: Legacy, Decade, Influence, Description (all used)  
> Characters belong to Anne Rice. No Money made here.


End file.
